The Room
by MindStorm88
Summary: Draco challanges Harry to a 'Duel' in the Room of Requirment. What Harry see's when he gets to the Room isn't exactly what he expected. M for Language and lots of boyxboy action!


**Summary:** Draco challenges Harry to a 'duel' in the Room of Requirment. What Harry thinks is not exactly what he see's when he shows up.

**Warnings:** Boyxboy love XD And then some! Don't like don't read! **LEMON! ONE SHOT**...(whatever you care to call it...)

**AN: **R&R PLEASE!

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (owning Draco Malfoy...thats another story...) OR ANY OTHER CHARACTER FROM J.K ROWLING (much to my disappointment)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're all just talk Malfoy, so how 'bout you shove off." Ron said hotly barely being restrained by Harry as they faced against a lone Slytherin. Malfoy had made some comments after the Qudditch game and it had taken all of Ron and Harry's strength not to murder him right their and then. Malfoy smirked and pointed his wand at Harry,

"You me Potter, Room of requirement tonight at 8,_ DON'T_ bring any cling ons." He sneered making sure he got his point across to Ron he wasn't to come.

"Why you little snot--"

"How do I know you won't bring Filch into this?" Harry said cutting Ron off and grabbing the red-heads shoulder.

"What's the fun of cursing you if I sent Filch on you?" Malfoy said charmingly which was very disturbing…

"Fine then- Make sure you don't bring any 'cling ons' either Malfoy." Harry said through his teeth. The Slytherin smirked, turned on his heel and sauntered off. Ron dropped his jaw

"You didn't just agree to that did you?" His face was red and he looked pissed. Harry snapped back into reality realizing he had watched the Slytherin until he disappeared around a corner he mentally shook himself.

"I…Yeah--look I'm ready to shut the prat up."

"I'm going with you." Ron said with resolution

"We can't both fit underneath the invisibility cloak anymore." Harry pointed out.

"But..mate….knowing him he'd have all the Slytherins waiting to jump!" His friend argued. Harry bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair.

"Marauders Map." Harry replied.

"I…but…oh bloody hell…." Ron deflated

"What's this I hear of the Marauders Map?" Hermione said popping up next to Ron and giving Harry a questioning look. Harry and Ron exchanged looks and Harry shrugged.

"Nothing 'Mione, Look I'm late for practice, I'll see you guys tonight." And with that he was gone. Ron gave a nervous chuckle and quickly followed Harry

"Right behind you mate." He called to Harry and heard Hermione give an exasperated sigh. He was sure he'll have to pay for that later…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked to through the dark corridor glancing down at his map and seeing their was nobody in sight…however it never shows the interior of the Room so he was careful when pacing in front of the doorway which he assumed Malfoy had made for him to see. The blond would be ready. And Harry was very unsure of what to expect…either Draco might play fair...probably not… he walked to the door and just to be safe kept his invisibility cloak on. With a click the door opened and Harry drew his wand. The sight that met his eyes was about as surprising as knowing there was no wand in his face or curse being thrown at him. It was a large room with a bed in one corner and large squishy looking' couch, a large roaring fire along with candle which were the only things lighting the dim warm room. He looked around and saw a large bucket of butterbeer and a tray of sweets…He felt a tug at the invisibility cloak and he spun facing an unarmed blond Slytherin examining his cloak.

"Nice cloak Potter, I had always wondered how you got to places so unnoticed." But that possibility wasn't it, if anything what the Slytherin was wearing had Harry staring at him. A billowing white shirt that v- neck exposed a lot of his chest and moved in such a way to expose a lot of his taut stomach. As well, He was wearing some very tight leather pants. Harry just stared. Malfoy seemed to be about bust out laughing any moment.

"Do you not like my redecorations?" Draco said gesturing around the room. Harry was just staring a him.

"What, the fuck." Harry said. Malfoy grinned

"Oh put the wand down Potter, you act as if we're going to duel or something."

"But…Didn't you…Damn it Malfoy!" Harry said shoving his wand in his pocked and stormed towards the door. The blond was blocking it.

"Malfoy move." Harry said.

"What if I don't?" The Slytherin said

"Fuck off." Harry shot back. Malfoy grinned even wider at that comment

"What if I fuck you?"

Harry blinked, completely and utterly stunned.  
"What did you say?" He back up as Draco slipped from the door to in front of him,

"You are so naïve Potter. As if I couldn't tell."

"Malfoy you're scaring me." Harry said trying to ignore the fact his face was tingeing red with embarrassment at Malfoy's assessment.

"As if I couldn't tell how you watched me. You want me Potter."

"In you're dreams." Harry replied shoving Draco away…it didn't help he was actually hard at the fact of Draco just standing their in those tight ass pants…and teasing shirt.

"And in yours" Draco shot back, bringing his face tantalizing close to Harry's, they were almost nose to nose, and the only reason Harry couldn't pull back because Draco had gotten a hold of his tie and had pulled him closer.

"Stop lying to yourself Potter, I've known about how much you really want me" He ran a hand over Harry erection and the Gryffindor had to bit his lip to make a noise. He wouldn't give Draco the satisfaction. He wouldn't…

"You can't prove…oh fuck…" Harry felt the wall behind him, a very wickedly grinning Malfoy in front of him, his ht breath across his lips sent tingles everywhere.

"As I said, I _could_ always just fuck you." This time Malfoy was whispering in his ear, one hand slipping over the erection that was so blatantly obvious. Malfoy could be just leading him on…use this against him…how did he get himself in these situations!

"Get off--" Malfoy pressed his lips to Harry's, stunned the Gryffindor stiffened. Malfoy pulled back with an odd look in his eyes. Harry breathed in deep his body was failing to move and his brain was swimming. He tried once or twice to speak but finally his voice came;

"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Harry hissed, his blush giving away his true feelings. Draco laughed.

"You should know exactly what I'm playing at Potter. And it's not as if I don't feel the same way, Of course." He grabbed Harry's belt loops and pulling the Gryffindor lower body against his own. Harry gasped, and bit his lip--hard. Malfoy felt so good against him…he could feel the nudging of Malfoy's own cock against his own.

"You liked that didn't you?" Malfoy whispered and did it again. This time Harry pushed back, which caught the Slytherin off guard, he immediately gained control pressing his lips fiercely into Harry's. The Gryffindor barely had a chance to breath but moaned as the tongue plunged deep into his mouth. Harry couldn't help it. He wanted to feel Draco's body hard into his own. When he felt the hands starting to remove his pants, he grabbed the hands.

"What the hell are you doing!" He asked breathing hard. Malfoy pinned the hands to the wall

"You really want to stop this?" He purred licking at Harry's lips teasingly, rotating his hips right into Harry's. The Gryffindors eyes went wide as pleasure shot through his nerves.

"You want to feel me don't you? Touch me, fuck me." Draco felt Harry losing the will to fight

"I know you want me."

"And if I said I d-didn't?" Harry stammered as a hand slid teasingly down the V of his lower abdomens.

"Then I say you were a liar." Draco whispered with a wicked grin, bit on Harry's lower lip to pull him into a kiss. Harry pulled back

"And if I thought you've gone completely loony?"

At that, Draco grinned even wider and snogged Harry fully and forcibly on the lips, letting his tongue dart among the teeth trying to elicit the best moans from the boy.

"Then I'll have make you go mad as well." Came the hurried reply before Draco crushed his lips once again to Harry's to hear the other boy moan, releasingt he lips to mark down the neck.

"Oh…I can't wait to hear you scream my name." Draco purred, his blue eyes filled with passion, his sure stance faltering as Harry suddenly arched into him with a soft groan of utmost approval.

Draco would of grinned if his lips were occupied with Harry's and pulling the most enticing sounds from the blacked haired boy. Digging his fingers into the fleshy part of Harry sides he practically ripped the shirt over Harry's head. Harry was gasping for breath as the garment founds it's way to the floor and groaned as trailed a hand down his stomach only to stop above the waist band of his pants. Harry looked at Draco glancing down as the long thin fingers gently played. Malfoy grabbed Harry's chin and forced the young man to look at him. Harry's look was unmistakable, he wanted it. He needed it. What surprised him most was how Harry lunged for him, tanned hands grasping the sides of Malfoy's face, one sliding back to grasp the platinum blond hair. Draco was left gasping but that wasn't going to stop him from retaliating back. He felt Harry shudder as his hand slid up the inside of his thigh, the soft moan and arch as Harry wanted the pressure to continue.

"Force you open…" Harry groaned feeling his pants being ripped down his hips. He could feel the rough clothe Draco had on rubbing over his skin.

"You still have your clothes on." Harry muttered before thrusting his tongue back into Draco's mouth. The Slytherin pulled back licking his lips,

"Would you like to undress me then?" He asked with a seductive grin. Harry nodded swallowing hard. Draco saw Harry's hands shaking as he slipped the shirt from his pants, then over his head. To Harry it revealed a flawless pale chest, wonderfully toned to perfection.

"I knew you always liked my body." Draco whispered as the tanned fingers caressed down his skin.

"How did you know?" Harry whispered slowly unbuttoning the pants ; Draco twined his fingers with Harry's as the pants slipped to the floor. He stepped out of them and pressed his naked frame to Harry's.

"You can hear that story later Potter." Draco whispered, dragging his tongue across Harry's collar,

"I look forward to it." The Gryffindor hissed as Draco bit deep into the the soft part where his neck joined the shoulder and thrusting hard against him

"I look forward to you." Replied the Slytherin before kissing Harry in a demanding fashion.He bgan moving down Harry's body, suddenly taking a nipple between his teeth, Harry gasped at the feeling squirming as he wanted to releave the pressure. Draco stroked his hands down Harry's back continueing to let his tongue caress, his teeth bite, loving the sounds Harry was making just for him. He stroked his fingers ever so softly down the groin lines on Harry's abdomen a very visible shudder passing through the black-haired boy. He crouched the enticing cock before his eyes. He licked the head and Harry's mouth dropped his body squiming. Draco smirked doing it again, teasing his tongue underneath

"Damn it Malfoy!" Harry growled.

"What?" Purred the Slytherin innocently nibbling on the insides of Harrys thighs, the Gryffindor legs were shaking.

"Just...Do something!" Came the agnoized voice from over head.

"Do what?" He let his tongue dance of the slit on Harry's cock and he bucked up.

"You know what..." Harry moaned

"No I don't, tell me Harry, I want you to tell me." Malfoy pulled back slightly but felt a hand grab a fistful of hair shoving his face back down.

"Suck me off...now!" Came the agitated reply of the Gryfinndor, Draco smiled licking once before taking the whole of Harry's cock into his mouth.

"M-Malfoy!" Harry arched away from the wall but Draoc's hands kep his hips firmly in place. Harry cried out as the hot mouth compeltly encased him, the tongue darting around and over his head.

"I...I'm gonna...!" Malfoy pulled back before Harry' could release. A growl started at the back of Harrys throat.

"Now we can get started." Malfoy said happily suddenly twisting Harry face first to the wall, the Gryffindor looked back hotly,

"More comfortable in the bed you lovingly provided?" His voice was thick, green eyes filled with lust.

"Oh so now you finally appreciate my redecorations." Whispered Draco spreading Harry's legs. He felt the Gryffindor shudder.

"I want to do this right now…moving would be so unnecessary." Draco slid his tongue down the back of Harry's neck. He felt the Gryffindors hips twitch back into his.

"Don't be so impatient." Draco murmured into the hot flesh, breathing in Harry's scent. He didn't want to hurt the Gryffindor, he needed ointment, oil, lube, anything—a table of oils and various lubricants appeared at his side.

"Perfect." He purred with a grin. Harry turned his head a stared at the table.

"Don't worry Potter." Draco whispered, licking mostly at the small of Harry's spine. His whispered a few words heard a shock sound come from Harry.

"What the hell was---OH God..." Harry groaned, gasping as Draco's tongue thrust into his body, again and again, Harry clutched the wall, his legs shaking and his thoughts were just putty at all the stimulations Draco was giving his body. The Slytherin reveled in the taste, he swiped his tongue up Harry's tail bone, grabbing the first bottle he could get his fingers around and spilling it on his hand.

"Time to fuck you." He said softly, hearing Harry give a gasp of ecstasy as he began to open him up.

"You are so tight…" Draco moaned in Harry's ear, the Gryffindor thrust back onto the fingers suddenly giving out a loud shuddering moan. Malfoy smiled knowingly scissoring his fingers and looking for the spot again.

"D-Dr-aa-co!" Harry groaned. Malfoy's cock twitched at the sound. Now it was time. He removed his fingers Harry gave a sound of disappointment, but it didn't last as he turned his lustful gaze towards the Slytherin only to receive a hard kiss in which he gave a sharp cry as Draco put himself balls deep into the Gryffindor.

"Draco!" He screamed out. The Slytherin held onto his hips feeling the tightness of Harry envelope him. He reached around to stroke Harry's dripping cock.

"Oh Harry…so tight…" He groaned in Harry's ear, pulling back only for the Gryffindor to push back on him sharply. It took all of Draco's strength not to come right there and then for all the pleasure that attacked his system. He thrusted harder into the Gryffindor, pumping the Gryffindors cock in time with his thrusts. The Gryffindor cried out as the mounting pleasure grew, it burned deep in his stomach, and he clutched the wall desperately feeling Draco force him open. Coherency left him completely, Draco's panting breaths of excursion making him hotter, and he felt Draco bite deep into his neck shoving himself deeper into the boy.

"Come for me.." Draco groaned in Harry's ear,

"Scream my name…." Draco said harshly, The Boy who lived gasped and arched and writhed with pleasure.

"Harder!" Harry gasped trying to find the faster rhythm. Draco complied with a growl in his throat, but it only took moments, Harry let a scream rip from his throat his he came. Draco bit into the side of his neck trying to drown the cry that wanted to escape from his throat. It did and both slid together down on the ground, dazed and still seeing stars. Draco was in Harry's lap by the time they made it the floor.

"That was…." Harry tried to start, but only ended in a soft groan as he laid his head back, his body feeling exhausted. Draco slipped his legs on either side of Harry's waist, draping his arms over the boy's shoulders and staring at him.

"That was what?" He asked quietly relaxing his body against Harry's. The Gryffindor sighed with a grin.

"'Mazing…"he whispered, leaning forward in a clumsy, sated kiss. Draco would of grinned if he had wanted to let go of the mouth…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry!" Ron hissed as the Gryffindor snuck into the chamber. Harry froze at his friend's voice and looked down at himself, the evidence of his activities was clearly showing on his clothes and body.

"Er…really wiped Ron, going to bed."

"Wait! What happened! Was he there? You've been gone ages! Did he have his cronies with him! Harry!" Ron got up and chased after him.

"Ron—I'm tired and aching like I got the shit beat of me (Even though I didn't) Just let me go to bed!" Harry growled more harshly then he meant. His friend stared at him, then a grin formed on his face,

"You beat him! You beat him and I wasn't there! You bloody prat! I wish I was there to see the smug little face of his wiped off!"

Harry grimaced, if only his friend knew exactly how he had beaton Malfoy, It was a beating both found quite pleasurable—and much more satisfactory then curses.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! Hope you all enjoyed! XD R&R! (please)


End file.
